Jennifer Hathaway
History Early Life Jennifer was born in Iowa. She served a normal life, heading to school, until the age of 15, when The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning contacted her with a proposal to join them. She accepted, however, upon arrival it was discovered that her powers were unknown. These were soon discovered after she faced off against Empath, who had attacked the school, seemingly unaffected by his powers and defeating him in fisticuffs. Xavier informed her of her powers, and advised her that she seemed to be trained in her ability. Despite this, she stayed on at the institute. Whilst the heroes in the Secret Wars returned to Earth, a segment of the Venom symbiote which detached from Peter after gaining his powers travelled with them and found itself in Jennifer's apartment. It attempted to bond with her, throwing her out of her own window as she fought it and attempted to bring herself out of harm's way, collapsing on the road. An ambulance arrived to help her, but she swatted away the medics and caused the police to arrive as she unwillingly punched through an Ambulance's engine. They opened fire on her as she fought them off, escaping to a rooftop where the symbiote attempted to take her mind, accidentally giving her control as it found out her mental resistance. Her First Villain Rhino, or Aleksei Sytsevich, was running through Manhattan just three days after Venom attempted to take Jennifer. He was looking for Spider-Man, threatening to destroy the city if he didn't show up. He was hit on the back by a web, tugging at the web and hearing someone slam to the ground. Looking round, he quickly realised that the person was unharmed and that it was not Spider-Man, but a new competitor. Rushing at her, she quickly formed a shield running down her arm with the symbiote, managing to weaken the blow, although she was still pushed back. Laughing a little, she covered herself in the venom suit, increasing her muscle mass greatly, the Rhino rushing at her once again. However, this time she charged back, sidestepping him and grabbing his horn as she pulled him to the ground. Shocked, he attempted to get up and flee, although he was simply pulled down again, this time recieving a punch to the chest. However, this did not injure him with his suit protecting him. As such, Jennifer returned to her normal weight and began to rush to the New Croton Dam, where she tricked him into slamming into the reinforced wall, causing his horn to get stuck, before webbing him to the wall and awaiting the arrival of the armed forces. Whilst she waited from a distance, she considered what he had called out about trying to find Spider-Man, and why he'd want to find a fellow villain. This gave her further exposure to the civillains and a more positive output than her battle with Spidey. Decimation After the House of M, Jennifer Hathaway was one of the mutants affected by Scarlet Witch's reality altering wave. Once she lost her powers the symbiote fully merged with her and began to go on a rampage using her body. She was stopped by the Avengers before she could cause any fatalities and placed in containment. While she was there, she made a mutual agreement with her symbiote - that it's control over her body would be allowed, but still in times dictated by her. She was granted freedom with supervision. They proved themselves faithful to their word and were granted full freedom again. Meeting Amy Jennifer, after moving to a new apartment, met her to-be-girlfriend Amy Hofstadter living a block across. The Vulture caught the two talking and realized that Jennifer was attracted to Amy, so he captured her in ransom for Jennifer giving herself up. He was easily stopped and Amy was saved, agreeing to go on a date with Jennifer. At that time, Admixture attacked them, the two fighting while Jennifer made sure no harm came to Amy. Venom-Verse Jennifer was grabbed out of Earth-616 on one of her patrols by a Captain Universe Venom. There, she met Eddie Brock in his Toxin persona for the first time, as well as two past incarnations of him - Venom and Anti-Venom, whom she had both met before. They informed her of how the Inheritors were hunting the symbiotes too and that she was a target, being from Earth-616. They travelled with the Captain Universe while he recruited the Life Foundation, Agent Venom, and Mania. They then abandoned the universe together, beginning to recruit various symbiote users from across the multiverse, including multiple other versions of Jennifer. Meanwhile, an alternative version of Carl Brock, Eddie Brock's father, who got the Carnage symbiote, hunted the multiverse looking for his son. He ran across the Earth-616 version of Venom while their group was still growing and managed to defeat them. However, the Captain Universe Venom arrived with a new recruit and blasted him away before he could kill anyone. They agreed to find and recruit his son to protect him as a top priority. On their hunt for him, they came across Inheritors for the first time, who killed multiple Venoms and almost took out Adamant before being scared away by the Captain Universe Venom. During this time, they also recruited the version of Jennifer from Earth-237 and searched for the other symbiotes of her universe, successfully finding their Agent Venom and Venom. After finding the Eddie they were searching for, they decided it was time to strike the Inheritors with their sizable army. During that time, the Spider-Army also attacked, easily diminishing the Inheritor forces. The Earth-616 heroes were returned to their own universe. The Phoenixverse While the Marvel multiverse had been shrunk down to Doomworld, a hero from another universe, Mike Phoenix saved Jennifer and Amy by bringing them to his home multiverse. However, another resident, Connie Dragon took the symbiote to test on. As such, after Mika Phoenix made multiple attempts to give her a new power set, Nurse Hikari took it on herself by giving Jennifer the weight of a sumo wrestler, yet the ability to move like a normal person. Mike proceeded to train her in a room resembling the Danger Room, making her a far more effective combatant without her symbiote. Powers/Abilities Powers * Plasticity: Jennifer possesses the ability to convert the mass of her entire body into a highly malleable state at will. How her body's respiration and circulatory systems function at these distorted extremes is as yet unknown. Jennifer can alter her form in a matter of seconds, often much less (depending on the complexity of the shape), and revert to her normal humanoid shape within a similar time. * Venom Symbiote: The symbiote, after permanently bonding with her, gave her many powers, which include: ** Superhuman Stamina: Now that the Venom symbiote has bonded itself to her, she is capable of exerting herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours. **'Superhuman Strength': Now bonded with the Venom symbiote, her strength has been increased to allow her to lift about 70 tons in her regular size. This is not her true limit as her strength increases with his variable muscle mass. ** Superhuman Durability: The Venom symbiote grants her superhuman durability. When distributed at a typical thickness over Hathaway's body, the Symbiote is capable of absorbing bullets from small-arms weapons firing conventional ammunition. She is also capable of surviving in harmful areas for long periods of time such as underwater or in toxic gases, the symbiote filtering breathable air for her. ** Accelerated Healing Factor: Additionally, the symbiote is capable of healing injuries in her at a faster rate than normal human healing allows. The symbiote is even capable of healing injuries and illness that current human medical care cannot such as cancer. ** Wall-Crawling: The alien costume also replicates Spider-Man’s ability to cling to walls by controlling the flux of inter-atomic attraction between molecular boundary layers. ** ESP (Spider-Sense): Jennifer is also granted an extrasensory ability similar to Spider-Man’s spider-sense. This response is not as complicated as Spider-Man’s inherent sense since the alien costume can detect danger from every direction and conduct Jennifer in plenty of time. It's a lot more efficient than Spider-Man’s spider-sense because it takes less time to sense the danger, and Hathaway's reflexes are faster than Spider-Man's, because they are enhanced by the alien costume - for instance, she can dodge a gunshot or a barrage of bullets. ** Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense: Due to Spider-Man being a host to the symbiote, she is able to bypass Spider-Man's spider-sense. As such, Jennifer is capable of attacking Spider-Man without alerting him, making her a deadly opponent. Thankfully for him, although they are not very friendly, they are on good terms with one another. ** Camouflage Capabilities: Adamant can use the symbiote to mimic the appearance of any form of clothing, camouflaging with its surroundings, and even mimicking other people. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Irockz707 Category:Superheroes